neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Ice Lizard
Ice Lizards (アースリザード, Āsu Rizādo, lit. Electrical Ground Lizard) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're humanoid lizards with mechanical parts, they wield an axe and a shield. They can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Ice Lizards have 5 skills and a transformation: *High Slash (0 SP) *Power Bash (0 SP) *High Thunder / (160 SP) *H. Thunder Impulse / (200 SP) *H. Thunder Statue / (320 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Ice Lizards' main skills are High Slash and High Thunder. They use High Slash as a basic weak attack, and High Thunder as a stronger attack. They occasionally use Power Bash, High Thunder Impulse or High Thunder Statue to deal more damage and debuff the party members. When they run out of SP, they only use High Slash or Power Bash. They can turn Viral at any moment. Partners Ice Lizards can have some partners to help them, eight combinations are known: An Ice Lizard and a Jellyfish Dogoo ( ) Normal *1884 EXP / 2449 EXP (EXP Up) *2375 Credits / 3087 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ice Lizard *2884 EXP / 3749 EXP (EXP Up) *3206 Credits / 4167 Credits (Credits Up) An Ice Lizard and two Jellyfish Dogoos ( ) Normal *2568 EXP / 3338 EXP (EXP Up) *3338 Credits / 4339 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ice Lizard *3568 EXP / 4638 EXP (EXP Up) *4169 Credits / 5419 Credits (Credits Up) Two Ice Lizards and a Jellyfish Dogoo ( ) Normal *3084 EXP / 4009 EXP (EXP Up) *3787 Credits / 4923 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ice Lizard *4084 EXP / 5309 EXP (EXP Up) *4618 Credits / 6003 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Ice Lizards *5084 EXP / 6609 EXP (EXP Up) *5449 Credits / 7083 Credits (Credits Up) Two Ice Lizards and two Jellyfish Dogoos ( ) Normal *3768 EXP / 4898 EXP (EXP Up) *4750 Credits / 6175 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ice Lizard *4768 EXP / 6198 EXP (EXP Up) *5581 Credits / 7255 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Ice Lizards *5768 EXP / 7498 EXP (EXP Up) *6412 Credits / 8335 Credits (Credits Up) An Ice Lizard and a Blue Sun ( ) Normal *1659 EXP / 2156 EXP (EXP Up) *2082 Credits / 2706 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ice Lizard *2659 EXP / 3456 EXP (EXP Up) *2913 Credits / 3786 Credits (Credits Up) An Ice Lizard and two Blue Suns ( ) Normal *2118 EXP / 2753 EXP (EXP Up) *2752 Credits / 3577 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ice Lizard *3118 EXP / 4053 EXP (EXP Up) *3583 Credits / 4657 Credits (Credits Up) Two Ice Lizard and a Blue Sun ( ) Normal *2859 EXP / 3716 EXP (EXP Up) *3494 Credits / 4542 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ice Lizard *3859 EXP / 5016 EXP (EXP Up) *4325 Credits / 5622 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Ice Lizards *4859 EXP / 6316 EXP (EXP Up) *5156 Credits / 6702 Credits (Credits Up) Two Ice Lizard and two Blue Suns ( ) Normal *3318 EXP / 4313 EXP (EXP Up) *4164 Credits / 5413 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Ice Lizard *4318 EXP / 5613 EXP (EXP Up) *4995 Credits / 6493 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Ice Lizards *5318 EXP / 6913 EXP (EXP Up) *5826 Credits / 7573 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Death Stalker *Lizard Knight *Dragon Warrior *Directionless Soldier Same Model Gallery Normal Ice Lizard Ice Lizard.png|An Ice Lizard Ice LizardSide.png|An Ice Lizard (Side View) Ice LizardBack.png|An Ice Lizard (Back View) Ice LizardSpecial.png|An Ice Lizard's Special Idle Animation. Viral Ice Lizard Gold LizardViral.png|A Viral Ice Lizard Gold LizardViralSide.png|A Viral Ice Lizard (Side View) Gold LizardViralBack.png|A Viral Ice Lizard (Back View) Gold LizardViralSpecial.png|A Viral Ice Lizard's Special Idle Animation. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Dragon Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies